Goodbye
by Becki
Summary: What happened in part of that half hour Harry was left in Dumbledore’s office, when Dumbledore went back down to the Department of Mysteries. Spoilers for OotP.
1. Remus Lupin

Goodbye.  
  
By Becki.  
  
Summary: What happened in part of that half hour Harry was left in Dumbledore's office, when Dumbledore went back down to the Department of Mysteries. Spoilers for OotP.  
  
Comments: SPOILERS. Just something I thought of when I finished the book. There'll be more chapters dealing with the aftermath as I write them. The song is Goodbye, My Friend. Comments would be very welcome!!  
  
Disclaimer: HP characters aren't mine. Alas. If they were Sirius would still be with us...  
  
(Oh we never know where life will take us  
  
I know it's just a ride on the wheel.  
  
And we never know when death will shake us  
  
And we wonder how it will feel.)  
  
Once Dumbledore had overlooked the transfer of the children and Tonks to St. Mungo's and Hogwarts, he turned to Kingsley and Moody who were sitting on nearby tables looking ruffled and tired. Dumbledore glanced around.  
  
"Where's Remus?"  
  
Moody gave Dumbledore a grave look and gestured to the door across the way. Dumbledore nodded in understanding.  
  
"Could you two go with the student's - make sure they get to where they're going safely."  
  
Both Kingsley and Moody nodded and stood. Dumbledore walked past them and towards the door Moody had pointed to. Once he'd walked through Moody and Kingsley gave each other a solemn look and followed the children out.  
  
Dumbledore spotted Remus straight away. He was kneeling in front of the archway through which Sirius had fallen, staring at the black veil billowing gently in the breezeless room. His arms were hanging limply, his hands balanced precariously on his thighs. His wand was laying beside him, forgotten. He didn't even realise there was anyone else in the room either. He just sat there, lips held tightly together, eyes watering, a frown wrinkling his forehead.  
  
Dumbledore moved slowly down the stairs and across the room, where he gently knelt down near Lupin. He didn't make a sound, just moved his gaze gently back and forth between Lupin and the black veil. Whisperings and murmurings were coming from behind the veil, like the sound of whistling wind.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Lupin finally spoke into the silence, his voice eerily calm.  
  
"He's okay. He's back at Hogwarts."  
  
Lupin nodded slowly, his eyes not diverting from the arch.  
  
"You hear them too..."  
  
It was not a question.  
  
"Of course...Remus - "  
  
" - Why?"  
  
Dumbledore waited for him to continue.  
  
"Why him? Why now? Why not me? Harry - he...he needed him. Needed his Godfather."  
  
He whispered, still calm.  
  
"I don't know, Remus. I don't know. But what I do know, is that that's how Sirius wanted to go. Fighting for what he believed. Fighting for his Godson."  
  
Lupin nodded.  
  
"I know that, I know that but...It's so unfair. We lost twelve years and just when I get him back, and Harry gets the closest thing he has to a parent...he...he..."  
  
Lupin's voice broke. He looked down.  
  
"It's not fair..."  
  
He whispered so silently that Dumbledore almost missed it.  
  
"No, it's not." Dumbledore agreed sadly. Sirius's death had also got to him as well, thinking about the lively trouble-maker he used to be back at school and how much trouble him and James would get into, then to the determined and honourable man he had turned into, even after all those years in prison. "But...he'll never be truly gone. He still lives in you, in Harry, in everyone that knew him. And Sirius wasn't the only closest thing Harry had to a parent. There's you. You loved Harry just as much as Sirius and James and Lily. Just because Sirius was named the Godfather doesn't make him the only one. I'm sure James would agree with me. If he could have had two Godfathers you would have been the other one."  
  
For the first time Remus looked towards Dumbledore who gave him a sad smile. Remus gave him a small smile back and nodded a thanks. He looked back to the arch and prayed silently for Sirius and for Harry's safety. Dumbledore, knowing that he needed a last moment alone stood and moved towards the stairs and half way up them.  
  
"Say hi to James and Lily for me Sirius. Save me a seat."  
  
Remus looked down and for the first time noticed something laying on the floor just this side on the veil. He stood and moved to pick it up. It was a wand, Sirius' wand. Remus smiled, it was a sign. A sign from Sirius to keep on fighting.  
  
Remus moved to stand in front of the arch, and he bowed with his wand, in honour to his dearest friend. Then he turned, and slowly followed Dumbledore up the stairs. At the top he turned and looked at the arch on last time, the whisperings quieter from up here but he knew that Sirius' and James' voices' were among them.  
  
(So goodbye my friend  
  
I know I'll never see you again  
  
But the time together through all the years  
  
Will take away these tears It's OK now... Goodbye my friend.)  
  
TBC. 


	2. Harry Potter

Okay, this took me about 20 minutes to write so I apologise if there are any mistakes.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
(I see a lot of things that make me crazy  
  
And I guess I held on to you  
  
I could of run away and left  
  
Well, maybe...  
  
But it wasn't time we both knew)  
  
Harry sat bolt upright in a cold sweat, panting. It had happened again. He'd had the same nightmare he'd been having for the past two weeks of the holidays.  
  
He looked around his room at the Dursleys, and wiped the sweat from his brow. Swinging his legs out of bed he decided he'd had enough sleep for that night. Besides he'd done better than he usually did. Most of the time he'd wake up in the early hours and, looking at the clock, he was relieved to see the time as nearly 5.30.  
  
He stood and paced the room a little, trying to shake the nightmare from his mind...the black veil...screams...Sirius' face...a black archway that would engulf him just before he woke up...  
  
He shook his head violently and sat down on the chair by his desk and reread Remus Lupin's last letter to him, telling him a few things that had happened and promising to tell him everything when he saw him next because post could be intercepted by the wrong people. And telling him that if he ever needed to talk he, Remus, was there for him. Harry hadn't taken him up on that offer yet. He'd tried to keep his mind off what had happened. Tried to keep busy. It was only at night that the dreams came.  
  
Harry knew that he was trying to hold onto something that he couldn't. He was trying not to think about it so he didn't have to deal with the fact that Sirius really was gone and he was never going to come back. Luna had made him feel better for a while but his sort of understanding hadn't lasted long and now that he was alone and had time to think he really didn't feel any better.  
  
He kept considering writing to Remus about how he felt, except that he didn't know how he felt...some days he felt an overwhelming urge to cry, then on others he felt so angry that he would want to take on a troll or giant and know that he'd win.  
  
A bustle of feathers made him look up to see Hedwig fly through the window and take her perch on the desk next to Harry. He stroked her and she nibbled on his fingers affectionately, knowing that he needed a friend.  
  
"Hey Hedwig. Been hunting? Glad one of us can get out of the house and be free for a while." She squawked gently in answer and made Harry smile a little. Another flutter of wings and feathers made him look up again to see another owl swooping up to the window. At first he figured it was just another letter from Hermione, Ron or Remus, but then he realised that he'd never seen the owl before. He untied the letter, thanked the owl who abruptly left, and looked down at the writing.  
  
It was an official letter, marked with an emblem he didn't know. He carefully tore open the envelope and pulled out two pieces of parchment, one longer than the other. Picking up the shorter one he read through it quickly and his heart leapt in something resembling excitement and fear at the same time. The letter was from some Wizarding Lawyer's firm and stated the handing over of a letter for a Mr. Harry Potter left in their care by a Mr. Sirius Black in the event of the latter's demise. Harry quickly picked up the other piece of parchment and unfolded it, his hands trembling. Sirius' scrawled writing appeared up at him.  
  
*****  
  
Harry,  
  
If you're reading this, it must mean that I'm no longer a part of your world. It seems strange writing something that you will read when I'm no longer there. I wonder how you will feel when you get this. I'm hoping it will make you feel better as I probably died a quick death in the line of duty - I can hope at least - and that I probably never got a chance to talk to you before.  
  
I had so much to tell you, so much to show you. I wish I could have been a part of your life like a Godfather should have been and I'm sorry that I wasn't and I'm sorry that I'm not there now with you. I just hope that that coward that calls himself a Wizard and that I once called friend also went with me, and if not I hope he soon gets what's coming to him.  
  
You've grown into such a strong willed, loyal and headstrong man, Harry - more than I could ever hope. And I just hope that however I died, that you're not blaming yourself for it. I'm sure that I died in battle and honourably fighting for everything I believe. Nothing you could have done would have stopped me.  
  
I also know that I probably won't have gotten my pardon before I die and I want you know that I don't care. I was free... in my head, I was always free. I'm glad I could be a part of your life for the short time I was. God, you reminded me so much of James and, even though I didn't believe Mrs. Weasley at the time, I did act like I'd just gotten my best friend back. But Harry, no matter how much alike you are to James, you never had any of his bad qualities - you had your mothers good qualities instead.  
  
I want to ask you a favour Harry. I want you to keep an eye on Moony for me. No matter how strong he thinks he is, I know he's hurting. He was always the type to hide behind a book and facts instead of dealing with his feelings. I have a bad feeling that one day he'll just burst and go on a rampage. All I ask is that you just keep an eye on him for me. He needs a friend as much as I know you do right now. Talk to him, he can help. He was probably just as much a Godfather to you as I would have been. I was just the one with the title.  
  
Just to let you know I've left you half my savings, I gave the rest to Remus - he sure needs some new things. Buy yourself something nice and have some fun with it.  
  
I have another surprise for you as well. Down in the basement of my parents home - there's a secret door behind the old wine rack. My uncle stored all my old things there when I left home, before he was kicked out himself. You might find some interesting items back there.  
  
I don't know what else to say, Harry. I'm just sad that I'll never get to see you grow up to be the man I know you're gonna be. So much better that any of us Marauders, well maybe not so much Remus - always the serious and sensible one out of the lot of us.  
  
Have fun, stay safe and never stop believing in yourself.  
  
Your ever present Godfather,  
  
Sirius Black.  
  
PS. Don't forget to give Severus hell from me. And don't take anything he says to heart. He's only jealous.  
  
*****  
  
Harry sat back and stared at the letter. A weight seemed to have lifted off his shoulders. He felt now that maybe he was able to face up to what's happened and maybe even talk about it. Like Sirius said Professor Lupin was probably going through the same thing - if not worse seeing as Sirius had actually been one of his best friends.  
  
Making a decision, he pulled out some parchment, grabbed his quill and started writing.  
  
(So goodbye my friend  
  
I know I'll never see you again  
  
But the love you gave me through all the years  
  
Will take away these tears It's okay now...  
  
Goodbye my friend) 


	3. Remus and Harry

Here you go. Third and final chapter. Hope you like. I wasn't sure about it. Please review.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Life's so fragile and love's so pure  
  
We can't hold on but we try  
  
We watch how quickly it disappears  
  
And we never know why But I'm OK now  
  
Remus Lupin circled the kitchen table for the umpteenth time that hour.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud Remus - would you just sit down! You're making me dizzy."  
  
Mrs. Weasley reprimanded him from her sit at the end of the kitchen table.  
  
"Sorry Molly."  
  
He sat down on one of the empty seats and started drumming his fingers on the table. Molly looked up at him disturbed once again from her after dinner tea.  
  
"Remus!"  
  
His eyes darted up to her glare. He looked down at his hand.  
  
"Sorry. It's just he's coming here tonight."  
  
Molly's face softened.  
  
"I know. But he'll be fine. It's the same drill as last time - Moody will look after him."  
  
"Why couldn't I have gone?"  
  
He moaned like a little kid.  
  
"You know perfectly well why, Remus. Now finish that drink Severus gave you."  
  
Remus eyed the goblet cautiously, then picked it up and swallowed the rest in two large gulps, pulling as face as he put it back on the table. The full moon always made him irritable and almost childlike in his anger. His changes had been a lot worse since Sirius had gone. It was as if Moony knew that Padfoot was no longer around in this world and he was pining for him. It was worse than when Sirius had been in Azkaban because at least then he was still alive which seemed to settle Moony. Remus sighed. Molly looked up at him.  
  
"It's nearly dusk, you should be getting to your room. And don't worry about Harry - he'll be here and healthy when you wake tomorrow."  
  
He nodded and stood, glad that this was his last night cooped up in his room.  
  
"Goodnight Molly."  
  
"Goodnight Remus dear."  
  
He trundled up the stairs and to his room, locking the door, then curling up on the bed, waiting for the moon.  
  
*****  
  
Harry thought of the address of the Order, and once again the battered door appeared between numbers eleven and thirteen. Moody used his wand and the door opened. Harry crept inside, knowing not to make a sound because of Sirius' mother's painting.  
  
Once the door was closed Harry looked to Moody and the others who had been his escort as to what to do. Then he heard the door to the kitchen open and he turned to see Mrs. Weasley running up towards him.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
She cried happily. He grimaced and waited for the screaming and cursing to start. Mrs. Weasley noticed the look.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. We got that painting down ages ago."  
  
She pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"It's so good to see you looking well. Come into the kitchen and I'll fix you up some food if your hungry."  
  
Harry was. The Dursley's were still on that health kick and Ron and Hermione's sweets could only get him so far. He followed her into the kitchen, followed by Moody, Tonks and Kingsley. The others having retired for the night.  
  
"Where's Professor Lupin?"  
  
He questioned, looking around. He had assumed Remus would be here to greet him. He'd already been slightly disappointed that he wasn't there to pick him up.  
  
"It's full moon, dear. He's in his room."  
  
A light suddenly flicked on in Harry's head. Of course - full moon. How stupid was he? Although in his defence it was a cloudy night so he couldn't see the moon, but he should have realised.  
  
"Here you go, Harry."  
  
She said putting a plate down in front of him.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."  
  
He said as she placed other plates in front of the other hungry people in the room.  
  
After dinner Harry trundled upstairs and to his old room. Ron was laying in bed, still awake and he looked up when the door opened.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
He sat up.  
  
"Hey Ron."  
  
"You just got in?"  
  
"No, I've been here about an half hour - your mum was just getting me some food."  
  
"I didn't here you come in. Must have dozed off." His voice went down I volume slightly. "Moony kept me awake last night with his howling."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Harry looked shocked. Ron nodded.  
  
"His room's just across the way - Snape's been making him that Wolfsbane stuff so he's been a harmless wolf but I think he's missing Padfoot."  
  
Harry didn't reply. Just nodded. He was missing Padfoot as well. Harry yawned, and fell onto his bed not even bothering to undress. He laid there, kicked off his shoes, then rolled over.  
  
"Night Ron. We'll chat tomorrow."  
  
"Night Har...ry..."  
  
He yawned, closing his eyes.  
  
*****  
  
The sun was high when Harry finally awoke. As Ron had said, Moony was once again howling in the night, keeping him awake. He looked across - Ron was still fast asleep.  
  
Getting up he went and had a wash, changed, then headed downstairs to the kitchen. Opening the door he saw Mrs. Weasley washing dishes and chatting with Tonks, who was hindering more than helping by the sounds of things.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Tonks smiled, then dropped the plate she had in her hands with a smash.  
  
"Tonks!!! That's the fifth one today! Just sit down!"  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Tonks said sheepishly and joined Harry at the kitchen table.  
  
"Have a good sleep?"  
  
Harry just nodded, not wanting to mention about Lupin.  
  
"Really? I didn't! That's damn howling! He's been like it ever since - well...you know."  
  
Harry did know. And he was also glad that Tonks was now back to her old self. From what he'd heard she'd been quiet after she'd gotten out of St. Mungo's.  
  
"I didn't want to say anything."  
  
Harry confined in her, obviously worried.  
  
"Ah Remus is fine. Just don't let on you heard anything, kay? We're not sure he knows he's doing it."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Harry, would you go and wake the others - breakfast is almost ready."  
  
Molly asked him.  
  
"I thought breakfast would have been over my now."  
  
"Well, on full moon days breakfast has been put back later. Mainly for Remus, but as he's keeping the others up..."  
  
Harry nodded and headed upstairs. Hermione and Ginny exited their room as Harry was passing it to wake Ron up.  
  
"Harry! You're here!"  
  
Hermione hugged him.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
She asked him.  
  
"I'm doing okay. You?"  
  
"Never better."  
  
Harry went and got Ron up, while Ginny woke the twins and soon they were all around the kitchen table chatting away happily. Near the end of breakfast/lunch, the kitchen door opened and a very tired looking Remus slouched in and sank into the nearest chair, next to Harry. Mrs. Weasley set a plate in front of him.  
  
"Thanks Molly."  
  
He looked to Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry. How are you?"  
  
"Fine thanks Professor Lupin."  
  
"Please it's Remus. The journey went okay then?"  
  
"Completely uneventful."  
  
"If you call a dozen course changes uneventful. He even changed course when a flock of pigeons came near us!"  
  
Tonks said from the other end of the table, making them laugh.  
  
"That's good then."  
  
Remus said picking at his food. After brunch Molly sent her lot upstairs to change so they could clean out the garden. Amazingly enough they still had places to clean even after all this time. Remus sat down by the fire.  
  
"Prof - I mean Remus." Harry started. Remus looked up. Harry sat down opposite him. "I um...I got a letter...uh..."  
  
"From Sirius?"  
  
Harry nodded. Remus smiled sadly.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Did it mention the wine cellar in yours?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Well, Sirius said there's a secret door down there and that all his stuff's in there. Said it was a bit of a surprise. Will you come down with me? I think we should see it together."  
  
Remus smiled properly for the first time in ages.  
  
"Yes, Harry. I'd like that. We'll go down this evening when I'm not so tired."  
  
Harry nodded, giving him a smile back before leaving to help the others.  
  
*****  
  
After dinner, around 6.30, Harry sat with Remus in the kitchen while waiting for him to finish his cup of tea. Then the both of them rose and headed down into the basement. No-one had touched the rooms down here so far. Even filthier than the rest of the house. They figured that Kreature must have been the only one down here in the ten years it was left vacant.  
  
They moved through the large basement until they reached the wine cellar. A room with a large rack of wine bottles, covered in dust and cobwebs.  
  
"That must be it."  
  
Harry stated. They moved over and noticed a gap behind the wine rack of about two feet that could only be seen if you actually moved around the barrels at both ends that were stacked almost to the ceiling. They both slid in, trying to find how to get into the secret room, when Remus spotted it.  
  
"Harry."  
  
Remus said and pointed to a mark in the wall. It was a small drawing of a black dog. Harry smiled as Remus ran his finger over the drawing. There was a scraping sound, then part of the wall moved backwards and slid sideways behind the rest of the wall. It was pitch black and Remus lit his wand and gestured for Harry to go in first. Both of them had slight butterflies in their stomachs in anticipation at what they were going to find.  
  
From the light of the wand Harry noticed a button on the wall and he pressed it. Immediately the lamps in the room came to life with a flash of blue flames that changed to reds and oranges. They entered the room fully and stared around in amazement.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
Harry whispered.  
  
"I agree..."  
  
Remus said as he extinguished the light on his wand.  
  
The room was huge. And packed full. It must have housed everything that Sirius and his uncle had owned over the years. There was hardly any space for movement. Harry stepped past a few boxes, glancing at the writing on the top of them.  
  
"When he said he had a surprise he didn't say it was everything he ever owned! I was expecting a photo album or something like that."  
  
"So was I."  
  
Harry read the top of one of the boxes out.  
  
"Hogwarts, 1970."  
  
Remus looked suddenly eager and moved over to open the box. Lifting the lid sent dust flying and both of them started coughing.  
  
The dust soon settled and they looked into the box to see old parchments, quills, ink bottles, items of clothing - everything Sirius had obviously collected in that year at Hogwarts. Remus started rummaging through, while Harry moved further around, weaving between old pieces of furniture from beds to cupboards, and hundreds of boxes - a lot of them belonging to his uncle.  
  
He soon found a corner where Sirius' old bed resided. It was covered in boxes as well. They all had dates on them.  
  
"Hey Remus. There's more over here...1971, 1972, 1974...they go right up until the year after I was born. When he went to Azkaban."  
  
He added on quietly. Remus moved through the boxes and furniture to reach Harry. Harry started lifting boxes to the floor to look under them at more boxes. Remus sat down, pulling Hogwarts 1974 towards him. His face was the picture of glee as he went through this one. There were so many memories here for him. So much for him to reminisce about. It was obviously helping his pain and Harry smiled at him.  
  
Then something caught his eye. A small box and it was labelled photographs. He leaned over and in his franticness he knocked another box over, causing dust to cloud the room, making them both choke.  
  
"Maybe we should get out of here to look at this stuff."  
  
Remus said through his spluttering. Harry agreed and they both grabbed their boxes and left the secret room, sitting down on crates in the wine cellar.  
  
Harry sat the smaller box on his lap and opened it. It was packed full of photos. He started rummaging through them. The top ones were when Sirius had been a child and he looked just as mischievous as he when Harry saw him in Snape's memories. As he moved down he came across ones from his primary school years and stopped dead. Just about every picture included another young kid. One with black messy hair and glasses.  
  
"It's dad."  
  
Harry whispered. Remus looked up at him.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"My dad and Sirius from primary school."  
  
He kept rummaging lower as Remus moved to sit next to him. Harry's smile broadened as he got lower and lower until he reached the first year of Hogwarts. He pulled out one with four boys on it, waving back at them. It was in a carriage of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"My God...I remember that being taken!" Remus said softly. "It was taken just before we got off the train on our first day. I'd been sitting in the carriage alone for about an hour before it left. It had just started moving when James and Sirius had fallen through the door. There was a group of girls standing there looking appalled at something they'd said - I can't remember what it was now - Anyway they pushed them and James had fallen into Sirius, and then into my carriage. I think it was Lily that had done the pushing - it was priceless the look of amazement on James and Sirius' faces. They'd never got a reaction like that from women before.  
  
"I expected them to just get up and leave but they didn't. They just sat down and started chatting to me like I was an old friend. It was a great feeling. It wasn't till later that Peter joined us. He was being bullied by a group of second year Slytherin students and was thrown into our carriage. James and Sirius befriended him immediately saying that they'd get them back when they got to school. They had that look on their faces, you know the one Fred and George get a lot when they start planning something..."  
  
Harry smiled, knowing that look.  
  
"What else is there?"  
  
Remus asked looking down at the box. Harry started pulling Hogwarts photo's out by the dozen, some with all of them in some with just a couple, but in all of them they were smiling. Remus had a story for just about every single one - Halloween photos, Christmas photos, Quidditch photos, Hogsmeade photos, other holiday photos.  
  
"That's James' house. We stayed there one Christmas - Sirius and I that it, Peter couldn't. It was one of the best Christmas's I'd ever had." He pointed to another picture. "And this is the first picture we have of Sirius, James and Peter as animagi."  
  
Harry stared at the photo. Remus was sitting in the middle with a stag one side of him, laying down, his hooves resting under him, a very familiar shaggy black dog the other side, and Harry could just make out a rat sitting in Remus' open hands. The dog looked to be barking at the camera, the Stag was just staring nobly off into the distance and the rat seemed to have fallen asleep, Remus was smiling though and there was no sign of the lines of worry and age on his face as he sat amongst his friends.  
  
They continued through the pile. Through the years of Hogwarts, through holidays, pranks they'd managed to snap, quite a few of Snape with strange clothes, and strange hair colours, looking incredibly angry, some of the teachers looking rather drunk one Christmas when they'd stayed at Hogwarts. Then finally they reached the last year and photo's of James with Lily in them, of other people that Harry recognised as people from the photo Moody had shown him, then onto James and Lily's wedding. Sirius and Remus dancing, James and Lily sharing a kiss outside, Sirius dancing with some woman, Remus asleep on one of the tables. Then they moved onto photo's of James and Lily at their home. Photo's of them relaxing in the garden, of one Christmas when Remus and Sirius had joined them, but a lot of them were taken at the Order HQ, Remus had told him.  
  
After that came photo's of Lily when she was pregnant, of Remus and Sirius congratulating James, who looked bemused, of Lily in hospital holding a small child in her arms.  
  
"And there's you."  
  
Remus said smiling. Harry stared at the photo for a long moment before continuing on to ones where he was being held my his father, then by Sirius and Remus, then onto others at what must have been his christening and one that Harry had in his own photo album.  
  
By this time they'd reached the bottom of the pile and there were only a few photos left. Harry pulled them out. They looked to be professional photo's. One of James and Lily, one of James and Lily with Harry, one of Sirius, one of Remus, one of the both of them with Harry, and then finally one of all of them with Harry sitting in Lily's arms.  
  
"That was the last photo before...well, you know..."  
  
Harry just nodded, not daring at himself to speak because of a lump at the back of his throat. Remus, against his better judgement, put an arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry was thankful to him.  
  
"Thanks Sirius."  
  
Harry whispered. Something had swept through him and he suddenly felt like he'd known his parents for years, that they weren't just names, that they were real people that loved him, including Remus. He felt a tear slide down his face and quickly brushed it away.  
  
"This is the best gift anyone has ever given me. You've given me my family back."  
  
He looked back down at the photo. Lily was beaming as she sat and held a wriggling Harry. James was kneeling next to Lily, smiling at Harry and holding a small teddy out to him, waving it about and Harry was reaching for it. Remus was smiling down over Lily's shoulder, and Sirius was smiling out at the camera, his face free from the worry and stress, a hand on Lily's other shoulder. One big happy family.  
  
Goodbye my friend.  
  
I can go now  
  
Goodbye my friend.  
  
THE END  
  
Did you like? Was it ok? Please review. 


End file.
